SERANGAN PAJAR
by Yaman-chwan Subangiri
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah yang terjadi didalam kuil, dimana para 'pedang' eksotis berada... /"Ehh, mz Kogi, masih jualan semvak mz?"/"Si Tsuru jiga mayat, nzengg."/"Hweeee,,, Mama Kulikalaaaa Tolongg akuuuhhh!"/ Ngga pinter buat summary :'D Penasaran? Coba klik!


**SERANGAN PAJAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touken Ranbu FanFic**

 **Story By Yaman-chann Subangiri**

 **Don't Like! Don't READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Si SETAN, ada. Si PREMAN, ada. Si JUKI, ada. si CEBOL juga adaaa~.**_

 _ **Ayolah kawan, kita periksakan, kesehatan jantung jadi pertaruhan~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Si CABE, ada. Si MANISDARIANCOL, ada. Sikutu dan Sikupret~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POOR Yamanbagiri Kunihiro-Chwan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hanya sepenggal kisah yang terjadi didalam sebuah kuil dimana para 'pedang' eksotis berada..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~(*_*~) Chapter Wan (~*_*)~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Senin pagi adalah saat-saat yang sangat tidak aku harapkan. Kalian tahu kenapa? Oh tidak, sepertinya kalian tidak tempe –ehm maksudku tahu... begini aku tak suka senin, apalagi senin pagi. Karena itu adalah saat dimana momen sial yang rutin terjadi, momen dimana aku yang teraniaya dan momen dimana akulah yang selalu tersakiti selaku pemeran utama. Ini adalah-

"YAMAANNNN- _CWHANN!_ Kami dataaaang~"

-momen dimana mereka menciptakan neraka dihari senin. Apa kedengarannya mengerikan? Sangat!

...

"YAMANN- _CWHANN!_ KAU DIMANA?! KAMI DATANG, Yuhuuuuuu~"

Aku mendengus kasar saat mendengar suara cempreng yang terngiang serasa melody kematian yang menjadi pengiring berawalnya hari sialku. Kau tahu, seperti melody lagu _'Lengser Wengi'_ , bahkan lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan lagu legenda itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Yaman- _chwan!_ Cepat buka pintunya! Kami lelah!"

" _Tch!_ Suruh siapa datang kesini, sialan!"

Dengan ragu sekaligus malas aku berjalan kearah pintu dengan gusar. Sebenarnya, aku tak ada niatan untuk membukakan pintu bagi mereka yang. Saat. Ini. Berada. Beberapa. Meter dari tempatku.

Tap

Sejenak aku menghentikan langkahku didepan pintu. Cukup lama termenung hingga suara cempreng itu kembali mengagetkanku.

"Yuhuuuuu~ Yamann- _chwaaann!_ Tidak baik loh membiarkan umat terlalu lama berada diluar. Cepat buka pintunya! Yhaa~ Itu juga jika kau masih menganggap dirimu seorang _'Kunihiro yang mengabdi pada kuilnya, apapun yang terjadi'_ Pffttt,"

 _Sialan._ Itulah yang selalu membuatku membukakan pintu untuk mereka walaupun aku sangat ingin menendang bokong mereka menjauh dari sini. Benar. Aku adalah seorang Kunihiro, Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, pedang yang menjaga kuil ini dan membukakan pintu bagi siapa saja yang ingin berdo'a pada-Nya.

Masalahnya, mereka kesini bukan untuk berdo'a. Berdo'a hanyalah salah satu kedok untuk mereka agar dapat masuk kesini dan merusak ketenanganku. _Che!_ Kamvreettt!

"yasudahlah kalau begitu. Kau memutus pahala dan berkah bagi kuilmu karena menolak umat yang akan melakukan do'a. Terkutuklah! Kami akan mencari kuil yang lain dan-"

BRAAKK

"Sudah kubuka. Oke? Jadi kalian bisa melakukan do'a disini." Ucapku ogah sembari memasang wajah was-was.

Oh lihatlah, dasar licik. Mereka yang melihat pintu terbuka lebar dengan aku yang berada diambangnya, tersenyum puas melihat reaksiku seperti ikan yang sedang terdampar didarat jika diancam membawa kesejahteraan kuil. Sesakkk. So kampret!

"Nah gitu dong. Itu baru Yaman-chwan ku! Seharusnya kau seperti ini sedari tadi agar aku tak usah mengutukmu, _Nee?_ "

" _Ck._ "

"Sepertinya Yaman _baa-san_ sangat senang dengan kehadiran kita diminggu ini." Aku menatap manik cokelat itu horror. Senang? Apakah raut wajahku ini menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang SENANG? _Hell plissss_.Demi Dewaaa bahkan dikamusku tak ada kata senang dihari senin. Semua huruf yang merangkai kata senang dan sejenisnya, mendadak hilang dihari senin.

' _Mendapat kesenangan dihari senin itu mitos'_

Itu motto baru hidupku.

"Yaaa lihat wajahnya yang memerah itu, itu menunjukkan betapa bahagia nya dia." Si setan rubah menimpali. _Somvlak_.

"Maaf, disini bukan panti jompo. Aku tahu, pasti kalian diusir dari kuil kalian masing-masing setiap hari senin. Tapi tolong jangan mengungsi disini. Tak ada spot untuk bongkahan upil seperti kalian." Ucapku disertai senyuman _–najisss_.

Aku menatap ketiga mahkluk itu bergantian. Si setan rubah Kogitsunemaru, si cempreng Mikajuki dan si cebol dari keluarga Samonji. Njirrr sebenernya sih males banget ngenalin mereka. Tapi kalau ngga dikenalin, kalian bakal penasaran 'kan? IYA 'KAN?! *mencoba dramatis!

"Kau tahu kami hanya sebongkah upil d-"

"Kau saja, drajatku lebih tinggi dari upil."

Si Juki ikut mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju dengan pernyataan si cebol. Dan ikut membuka suaranya yang cempreng dan menggelegar membahana membelah samudra. Kurasa jika dia nyinden, dia akan cocok. Bayangkanlah seorang Juki menyanyi sinden.

"Bahkan aku juga lebih berharga dan indah untuk disandingkan dengan sebongkah upil." Wow! Dia berbicara dengan songongnya.

Kini aku melihat sisetan rubah yang saat ini sedang gelindingan karena meratapi hidupnya yang hanya sebongkah upil –sendirian. Hmmm... cocoknya dia keturunan upil siapa yaa, mungkin upilnya Pak Le Naki cocok kali ya?

"Da apa atuh, aku mah emang Cuma sebongkah upil." Katanya sendu.

Pfffttt~ ngga cocok deh elu ekting kek gitu, dasar upil!

"Yasudahlah yaa, ratapi nasibmu itu dan pergilah dari sini juga bawa teman _absurd_ mu. Aku banyak pekerjaan. _Bye!_ "

Belum sempat aku menutup pintu kuil, sepasang tangan kecil nan imut menahan salah satu pintu sehingga aku kesulitan untuk menutupnya.

Aku melirik si cebol –pelaku dari aksi itu- dan mempelototinya berharap dia takut dan segera melepaskan peganggannya. Dan apa yang kudapat? Hanya wajah datarnya yang seolah menantangku. Yaa DEWAA ~

"Kau lupa, kami datang untuk berdo'a. Dan kami belum melakukannya. Jadi kami tidak bisa pergi. Benar begitu, Mz Kogi, mba Juki?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan memandang dua absolut yang sedang menampilkan seringainya. Aku tahu ini tidak akan baik pada penglihatanku.

"Tentu saja. / Itu benar! Dan hei bocah! Jangan panggil aku mba!"

"Sudahlah, jadi-" si cebol Samonji melirikku. Sial. "-bukankah seharusnya kau mempersilahkan kami masuk, hmm?"

"Benar juga," si upil menyahut. _Ck_ , tamatlah sudah. Hari tenangku dihari senin... benar-benar hanyalah mitos.

"ARRRGGGHHHH! Baiklah... " aku menarik nafas sejenak. Tak ada hal baik yang terjadi jika aku membiarkan mereka masuk, tapi akan menjadi lebih buruk jika aku tak membiarkan mereka masuk. Terakhir yang kuingat adalah, mereka membawa sekutu berupa cabe-cabean agar datang kesini untuk menyerangku.

Alhasil, aku ternodai, kesucianku hilang direnggut begitu saja oleh cabe jadi-jadian. Ohhhh aku tidak mau kali ini mereka membawa pasukan cabe diterong-in *?* Arrrggghhh Hayatii serasaa mau matiii! Pusing pala Yaman.

"...silahkan masuk. Kuharap kalian benar-benar berdo'a." Lirihku pasrah.

"Yeeee! Ayooo kita masuk dan bersenang-senang! Yaman _-chwan_ memang yang terbaik!"

BRAK BRUUKK

Mereka melesat masuk tak menghiraukan si empunya kuil yang masih berada diluar. Ya kali ini aku bukan diambang pintu, melainkan benar-benar diluar akibat dorongan si Trio coeg.

"Haadeuuhh~" pasrah. Aku berjalan lunglai menuju daun pintu untuk menutupnya. Kupikir hanya tiga orang tak akan terlalu membuatku sial –lebih tepatnya teraniaya. Yahh setidaknya senin ini adalah senin yang lumayan ber-untung...

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIEEETT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TUNGGUUU! KAU TIDAK AKAN MELUPAKAN KAMI 'KAN?!"

 **Degggggggggg** _*biar lebih dramatis!*_

 _ **JDDEEERRR** *biar makin dramatis!*_

...tapi berakhir dengan buntung. Kali ini pikiranku buntu. Ohh tidak, tanpa melihat mereka aku sudah tau siapa mereka.

 _ **Si bajak laut dan para dayangnya.**_

' _Demi mbah Juzu berikut tasbehnya yang pegat dan bertaburan. Apa salah Yaman? Hanya Dewa yang tahu...'_

* * *

 _Hii Para Readers dan Author seperjuangan yang Subangiri hormatiii_

 _Syuban balu peltama kali bikin FF di Fandom Touran (': *sebelumnya saya berada di Fandom SasuSaku Lovers dan berimigras pada Touran karena disinilah para Husbando baru saya berada. Fufufu~_

 _Nah, mohon bantuannya ya ^0^ tolong beri saya kritik dan saran yang bermanfaat. Bukan hanya sekedar Flame yang masih diragukan kegunaannya~_

 _Semoga kalian sukaa *-*_

 _Fyi~_


End file.
